


Regular Affection

by teB360



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teB360/pseuds/teB360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rigby is a light sleeper; it comes with being more of a nocturnal person. But listening to Mordecai's breathing always helped Rigby drift back to sleep. It was slow, steady, calm… safe, even. Crawling into bed with Mordecai always provided him with comfort. Humanised, Morby fluff, yaoi themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Affection

The night was slowly beginning to shift to day as the skies tinted the shadows a dark indigo. Rigby, being a light sleeper, awoke to the sound of Mordecai, who was on the other side of the room, rolling over in his usual deep sleep.

He ran his hands through his spiky brown bangs and sighed. He rolled onto his side and stared at his friend’s form with his dark-rimmed eyes. He could make out the blue tufts of his hair poking out from the sheets, and his long fingers curled into a fist sitting lightly over his pillow.

Sleep never came easy for Rigby. Not as easily as it came for Mordecai, that was. He’d often heard passing comments that he was made to be nocturnal; that’s why he was always so lethargic during the day. It wasn’t really excuse enough for Benson, though.  
 Rigby wasn’t getting out of work _that_ easily.

“ _Mordecai.”_ He whispered out to no avail. _“Mordecai!”_ He tried again a bit louder. Mordecai didn’t move. Rigby shifted over and grabbed an old sock that’d been sitting on his trundle bed for about a month and a half, and flung it over to his friend on the other side of the room. “Mordecai!” Rigby hissed. Mordecai moaned in his sleep and tugged the blanket closer towards him.   
Progress.   
Rigby grabbed an old shirt from the top of his bed that needed washing, bunched it up in his hands and threw it at Mordecai’s shape under the blanket he was wrapped in.

He waited a few seconds before realising that throwing stuff at him wasn’t going to wake him up. So he resorted back to plan A.

“Mordecai…” He sang in a low, quiet voice. “Mor-de-caiiiiii… Mordecai!”

Mordecai stirred. His hand that was curled into a fist opened and pushed away the blanket covering his face. Sleepy eyes blinked into the darkness, trying to form shapes amongst the indigo shadow that filled the room. “R-Rigby? What the hell, dude?” He mumbled, his voice thick and tired. “Why’d you wake me?”

“I can’t sleep.” He admitted, his short fingers toying with the edge of his blanket that was thrown over the top of him.

Mordecai groaned as he groggily rubbed his eyes. “Just ‘coz you’re awake doesn’t mean everyone else has to be, dude. We go over this every morning.”

“Yeah, I know….” He drawled with a roll of his honey coloured eyes. “But….”

“But?” Mordecai repeated. Of _course_ Rigby wanted something from him.

“Can I just… get into bed with you, or something?” He spurted out, a hot blush warming his cheeks. He stared at the white ceiling out of embarrassment until he heard a sigh slip out of Mordecai’s lips.

“Again?” He said, although all hints of annoyance he preserved had merged into slick teasing.

“Sh-shut up, Mordo. You just… help me sleep, okay? There’s nothing else to it.”

“Sure there isn’t.” Mordecai let out a tired chuckle. “Yeah dude, hop in I guess.”

Listening to Mordecai’s breathing always helped Rigby drift back to sleep. It was slow, steady, calm… safe, even.

He crawled in with Mordecai as he lifted up his blanket and was greeted with warmth as he wrapped the blanket back over his shoulder and let his head fall to the pillow. Mordecai shifted behind him in an attempt to get comfortable and Rigby rolled over to face his friend.

While Mordecai’s eyes were shut, he could feel Rigby’s eyes on him. “Don’t be weird, dude.” He muttered. “Or I’ll kick you out.”

“I’m _not_ being weird.” Rigby argued, but Mordecai never responded.

His eyes were still closed, but he was nowhere near being asleep. Mordecai figured that if he ignored Rigby, he’d eventually shut it and sleep. But he should’ve known better than anyone that Rigby couldn’t sleep easily once he’d already woken.

He could feel Rigby’s eyes burning holes into his forehead and it was a terribly uncomfortable feeling. With an annoyed sigh, Mordecai’s unmatching eyes shot open only to meet Rigby’s. It was unsettling, by the least of it.

“You’re being weird.” He said, but all frustrations he may have had melted away into a sudden feeling of cheekiness. “Do I need to _exhaust_ you into sleeping?” He suggested with a quiet laugh.

“Exhaust me?” Rigby questioned, the cogs turning in his mind… until it suddenly clicked, and his eyes widened in shock, or maybe disgust? Or… was it something else? “What the _hell_ , Mordecai?” His nose wrinkled and his cheeks reddened with a flutter of his heart.

“Relax, dude.” Mordecai snorted. “It was a joke, not an offer.” A blush formed across his cheeks as he rushed his explanation. He was glad it was dark enough to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh.” Rigby responded. Mordecai couldn’t tell whether he was unamused or disappointed. Maybe being in darkness wasn’t too great a thing, because gauging Rigby’s facial expression always helped a lot with reading into how his friend was feeling. He was like an open book.

The two rested amongst the dark together for another twenty minutes; the awkwardness of earlier completely forgotten. Rigby had shuffled closer to Mordecai and eventually, the two were spooning. Mordecai soon found that he no longer felt like sleeping anymore, either. Usually whenever he found himself in a situation like that, he’d sneak into the bathroom and rub one off until fatigue grabbed hold of him with comforting hands.  
 He knew doing _that_ in the bedroom would only prove to waking Rigby up. And being caught in the act by Rigby would be more embarrassing than anything else that he could think of. He didn’t want Rigby holding something like that over his head.

Mordecai’s hand was holding onto Rigby’s bare hip. His shirt had ridden up across his torso and he hadn’t bothered to re-adjust it, but Mordecai wasn’t really bothered by that fact. It meant that for at least the moment, he had an excuse to feel the scars amongst the smoothness of his sun-kissed skin. The scars from his stupidity and all the problem’s they’d caused at the park, of course.

Rigby didn’t budge once, as Mordecai continued to let his fingers explore Rigby’s exposed flesh. From his hip, his fingers eventually ventured towards his stomach. Rigby was skinny with hardly any visible muscle on his body, yet this just made his skin feel smoother.

“And you told _me_ not to do anything weird.” Rigby’s smarmy voice came as a shock to Mordecai and he quickly withdrew his hand away from his friend. “I didn’t say stop.”

“You’re awake?”

“Of course I’m awake. I’ve been awake this whole time.” Rigby turned on his back and grabbed Mordecai’s hand. “It felt nice. And I didn’t tell you to stop.” He laughed to force away the up-coming blood-rush to his cheeks, dropping Mordecai’s hand onto his stomach.

“S-sure, Rigby.” He stuttered, he forced the shock to pass through him before he gently traced the tips of his fingers around Rigby’s bellybutton and up towards his chest.

“Don’t be afraid to lift up my shirt, either.” He sniggered.

“Any excuse for me to touch you.” Mordecai muttered as he trailed his hand up his friend’s shirt and pinched his nipple.

“ _Ouch_ , man!”

“That didn’t hurt. And be quiet, you might wake someone.” Mordecai moved his hand back out of his shirt and rested it over his waist.

Rigby didn’t move it off of him, instead he absent-mindedly vined their fingers together and let the warmth soak him before slowly beginning to drift off. But before he fell into the embrace of sleep, a small sentence tumbled out of his mouth:

“Thanks man, I really appreciate this. Letting me sleep next to you and stuff.” He didn’t even care that he’d said it. His eyes were closed, his words slurred, and all he could feel was the comfort that Mordecai often provided to him; the same comfort he experienced almost every night.

Mordecai was already asleep by the time Rigby had spoken, and to be frank, he was rather glad about it. Mordecai would’ve only teased him for expressing such affection towards him.

Warmth cloaked Rigby’s heart and its beating steadied into a calm rhythm. As he gradually relaxed besides Mordecai, Rigby finally fell asleep with a small smile on his lips that he didn’t even realise he was making.

.-.


End file.
